La vida no tiene sentido sin ti
by Gabby Heads
Summary: Harry está peleando contra Voldemort. Hermione está en Hogwarts ¿Será todo sufrimiento? ¿Regresará Harry?


¿Por qué? Preguntó Hermione, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Flash Back

Harry no lo hagas!- exclamó Hermione preocupada

Hermione es por tu propio bien, por el bien de todos, si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaré!- dijo Harry.

Pero yo te prometí que te iba a acompañar siempre!

Tu sabes la profecía, ya te la conté hemos eliminado a todos los mortífagos, solo queda mi destino. Déjame solo.

NO lo haré

Si lo harás y con un movimiento de su varita Harry le dio a Hermione su reloj que no funcionaba –Es un traslador explicó, pero no pudo continuar el traslador había funcionado.

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione, puedo pasar? – preguntó una pelirroja preocupada

Si pasa- dijo Hermione sin gana

Deja de preocuparte verás que todo saldrá bien!

lo dices, porque no es tu novio, ya han pasado 2 semanas- las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro

Mira ayer no fuiste a ni una sola clase! Y eso si que es grave, Ron no puede subir, pero dice que si no bajas para la siguiente clase el tampoco va a ir, además Neville, Luna y yo pensamos lo mismo. No vas a hacer que eso suceda. Verdad?

Es que todo e recuerda a él!

Si no vas perderemos todas las clases! Y sinceramente no tengo ningún inconveniente con ello.

Espera- dijo Hermione al ver que la pelirroja ya se iba, si iré

Bueno pero cambia esa cara, ya solo falta 5 minutos y todavía estás en pijama!

Hermione logró salir de su habitación 10 minutos después, y estaba bien o al menos eso aparentaba

Hola- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Se dirigieron a Transformaciones 2 horas con Mcgonagall, no le harían pensar en el verdad?

Buenos días. Estaos cerca de los Extasis y tenemos que empezar a practicar, empezaremos con las transformaciones sencillas después creo que en una semana tendremos ya las complicadas.

pero si faltan 3 meses!

Sr. Weasley, claro que faltan 3 meses, pero no es mucho y que yo sepa , usted no puede ni transformar una copa en una animal! En su mesa tienen una aguja, conviértanla en rosa.

Hermione estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando ….

Flash Back

Harry, tenemos que trabajar!

Está bien, que nos mandó Mcgonagall?

Tenemos que transformar una aguja en una rosa!

pero si tu ya lo puedes hacer!

Déjame recordarte que Mcgonagall nos puso en pareja, para que te ayuda y si mañana no puedes será mi culpa

Bueno, pero no te enojes , empecemos

No puedo – dijo Harry después de varios intentos fallidos

Al final creo que soy una ala profesora

No, no lo eres, yo soy lento aprendiendo

Imagínate que esa rosa le vas a dar a la chica que te gusta. Te gusta una verdad?

Si , eso cambia las cosas

Rosssair! Y la aguja se transformó en la rosa ás bonita que jamás hayan visto

Creo que lo has logrado, ahora podemos ir a comer

Hermione espera hay algo que tengo que decirte

Si

Yo…bueno yo… tu me gustas- finalizó Harry poniéndose rojo- Pero si tu no.. pero no pudo continuar

Harry cálmate yo también te quiero y diciendo esto cerraron su amor con un dulce beso de parte de los dos.

Fin del Flash Back

Srta. Granger sería tan amable de concentrarse- Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con un poco de seriedad

La chica escondió una lágrima y continuó. Una hora más trade se dirigieron a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero al pasar por el lago….

Flash Back

La vida no podría ser mejor que esto!

Los dos chicos estaban sentados a orillas del lago, con sus pies sumergidos en él!

NO , no podría!

Sabes es genial tener una novia como tú!

Ay gracias, pero si mi novio sigue haciendo que falte a clases- dijo Hermione con tono de amenazándolo

Solo ha sido una vez y … la última se apresuró decir Harry al ver la mirada de su amiga.

Los dos amigos sonrieron al ver al calamar gigante pasar sobre ellos.

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione no pudo más y corrió hasta su habitación lloraba sobre su almohada cuando alguien tocó a su habitación

Pasa –dijo

Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Ginny

Ginny, no es por mala, pero déjame sola!

Pero si esto te va a alegrar!

Solo Déjame sola!

Está bien y se alejó

Hermione sintió que alguien se sentó sobre su cama.

Ginny te dije que te fueras

No deberías hablarle así a Ginny ella solo quiere ayudar- dijo una voz conocida

Harry!- dijo Hermione levantando su cabeza

Harry limpió sus lagrimas- Te dije que regresaría, no tenías que haber llorado!

Y así se dieron un beso que tenía la seguridad de que esta vez todo iba a durar para siempre.

Eso es todo dejen reviews y cuénteme si les gustó o no, tengo otro fic en otra página si quieren les publicó aqui también!

Gabby Heads

Pd: gracias ali


End file.
